


On a Clear Day You Can See the Bifrost

by Heartless_Sigyn (Alexis_Rockford)



Series: Devil or Angel: An MCU-Compliant Logyn Continuity [9]
Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Amnesia, Canonical Character Death, Community College, F/M, Love at First Sight, Lucid Dreaming, Past Lives, Psychoanalysis, Reincarnation, Sequel, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-05-29 22:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15083567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis_Rockford/pseuds/Heartless_Sigyn
Summary: For as long as he can remember, Luke has had vivid dreams of a past life he can barely recall while awake. As he enters his first year of community college, they increase in intensity and frequency. With the help of his best friend, a psych major, and a mysterious pre-med student who calls herself Susan, he begins to unravel his shadowy previous existence as the god of mischief.I wasn't supposed to start writing this untilafterI finished writing the Loki/Sigyn courtship story, but I was so devastated after a certain panel at Ace Comic Con Seattle, that I had to write at least the first chapter for therapy purposes. I am posting it now because my draft will disappear if I don't. I want to continue to make this series canon compliant (don't ask, it's a bad habit of mine), so I probably won't be able to continue this until after Avengers: Endgame and/or the recently confirmed Loki tv series. Consider this a preview of things to come.





	On a Clear Day You Can See the Bifrost

He had never seen such carnage before, not even in one of the violent video games he enjoyed so much. The sick metallic tang of blood filled his nostrils to the point where he could almost taste it. _This is a dream, this is a dream_ , he thought frantically as bile rose in the back of his throat. Yet try as he might, he just couldn’t seem to wake from it. He closed his eyes, willing himself to breathe slowly through his mouth only. It helped, but only a little. He knew from experience that the only thing he could do was ride out the dream until its completion. Swallowing hard, he slowly cracked his eyelids. Heat nearly smothered him as he looked around, eyes stinging from the acrid smoke that hung ominously in the air as he opened them wider. Something terrible had clearly just happened here. Corpses were strewn haphazardly everywhere as though some capricious giant toddler had suddenly grown bored of her dolls and tossed them aside. Screams and moans of agony filled his ears as he surveyed the scene. A dying elderly woman reached out to him for help from the floor, but before he could lift a finger to aid her, she gave a final gasping breath and lay still. Some saviour he was turning out to be. Cold fear competed with wretched helplessness for domination of his emotions. Separately, he might have dealt with them, but together, he was paralyzed.

A figure in a torn green gown appeared to him through the haze. Her dark blue eyes were wide with fright, yet there was also somehow a sense of quiet determination about her. Her long dark hair had fallen out of some sort of elaborate hairdo and frizzed around her head and shoulders like an aura of death.

“What are you doing out here, my love?” she shouted in exasperation. She stumbled over a prone form and he held out his arms to catch her. She regained her footing and looked him over with an accusatory glare. “I thought we agreed to hide until the worst was over?”

“My brother,” he heard himself say in a broken defeated tone. _Brother?_ He had no brother.

“He’s fine for now,” she replied, smiling grimly despite the desperate situation. “Giving them Hel as per usual.”

Relief rushed into his lungs. “I would expect no less from such a showoff,” he quipped, a bit of his old spark returning.

“Seriously though,” she insisted, “Back into the utility closet with you.” She shoved him backwards into a niche in the collapsing metal wall, and he was forced to duck quickly lest he dash his head against the mangled doorframe. A moment later she was crouching beside him in the small room, huddled up against his body as if for warmth. She buried her head in his shoulder, and he could feel her heart pounding against her ribcage like a frightened rabbit’s. “Have you thought of a plan yet?” she whispered, her warm breath tickling his ear.

“Plan?” he said, his voice thick with sarcasm. “There is no plan. There is only death.”

Her eyes met his, and he could see his terror reflected in her dilated pupils. “Don’t you dare give up. I won’t let you.”

He shook his head. “There’s nothing to be done. He’s a monster. He won’t listen to reason. He actually thinks he’s _helping_ us.”

“Helping us?” the frantic disbelief in her voice nearly broke him. “How could he possibly be helping us?”

“My dear wife,” he chided not unkindly, kissing the top of her head. “You’d be surprised at what atrocities you can rationalize if you put your mind to it.” So he had a wife, too? This dream was getting more complicated by the minute.

She shuddered against him, whether from revulsion or fear, he could not tell. He smoothed the hair away from her face, and then simply held her in silence until her jittery pulse began to slow to the metronome of his own. He was beginning to think she had fallen asleep when she suddenly broke away from him. Furrowing her brow, she focused on her hands until they began to glow faintly pink.

“What the Hel do you think you’re-owwwww!” he cried as he felt an urgent tugging at his core as though he was being ripped asunder from within.

“Sh!” she whispered as she continued her invisible manipulations. “They’ll hear you.”

“Who needs a violent and bloody death in battle when your own wife can do it with a twist of her hands,” he muttered as the searing pain continued.

“Don’t be such a baby,” she scolded gently. The glow intensified and began to spread up her arm. Unfortunately, his discomfort also multiplied.

“Damn you!” he said between clenched teeth.

“That’s what we’re trying to avoid here,” she countered with a smirk. “No damnation for you today, dearest.”

“It feels like you’re ripping out my soul,” he whined, panting with the effort if took not to scream.

“That’s the general idea,” she responded, licking her lips in concentration. “Well, actually I’m binding your astral form to mine if you want to get technical.”

“To what point and purpose?” he gasped, struggling to remain conscious. He’d been known to like it rough, but not _this_ rough.  

“So we don’t get separated ever again,” she said softly. Her gaze locked with his, and suddenly, he didn’t feel the pain any longer. He just felt love. And it was the most amazing feeling he had ever had in his short eighteen years of life. He wanted to stay inside it forever or at least absorb it deep inside of him so he never had to live without it again  So naturally, this was the moment when he woke up.

“Luke!” Her voice sounded like it was coming from underwater.

Gasping, he bolted upright in bed. Sweat soaked his shirt, and his heart was pounding harder and faster than it ever had before. He looked across the room and saw the girl from his dream staring back at him in concern. He blinked rapidly, trying to clear the film from his eyes. Finally, his best friend’s face came into focus as she approached him. “Leah?” he asked in confusion.

“Who else would it be?” She gave him a playful shove and then quickly drew her hand away, rubbing it on her pants. “Gross! You’re all wet!”

“I didn’t ask you to touch me,” he said, pushing her back. He tried to sound like his normal playful, carefree self, but he was still shaken from the nightmare.

“What’s wrong?” Leah suddenly asked, her bright green eyes full of concern. “Did you have another one of those creepy dreams?”

Luke knew better than to protest the point. Leah could always tell when he was lying anyway. He nodded.

“How do you feel?” She put her hand on his forehead as if taking his temperature.

“As crappy as I usually do after one of these things,” he answered, swatting her hand away. “Geez, I’m not sick. I’m just having freaky movie-realistic dreams where I’m in some random other guy’s life. No big deal.”

“Not just some other guy,” she corrected. “You told me you were some kind of sorcerer or something.”

“Who apparently has a brother and a wife,” he said quietly.

“What?! That’s new!”

“Tell me about it.” He raised his arms up over his head and peeled off the drenched back T-shirt he was wearing. Leah’s head swiveled to watch as he tossed it on the ground.

“I am not picking that up,” she said with a shudder.

“I didn’t ask you to,” he replied as he leaned over and opened his creaky bedroom window. He sighed in contentment as a soft breeze blew through and cooled the bare skin of his chest. “Toss me another shirt, would you?”

“Gladly,” she said as she began to root through his tiny closet. “Ain’t nobody want to see that pale-ass body of yours.”

“Ha, ha,” he said, crossing his arms self-consciously.

She grinned and tossed him a navy blue shirt that was only a few shades lighter than his previous one. “Don’t you have anything brighter in here?”

“I’m only wearing black till they make a darker color, babe,” he quipped.

“You really are a rebel without a clue, aren’t you?”

“You know it.”

She laughed and sat down cross-legged on the bed next to him. “Glad to see you’re decent again.”

“Leah, please,” he said with a shake of his head.

“What? Can I help it if unwashed shirtless boy is not my favorite room decoration?” She smirked and pulled out a notepad from the pocket of her jean jacket.

Luke rolled his eyes. “Are we really doing this again?”

“Yes, we really are,” she said, uncapping a pen. “Tell me about your dream.”

“You’re a first year psych student, for god’s sake, not Sigmund freaking Freud.”

“Which is all the more reason why I need practice.” She pinned him down with that signature intense look of hers, the one he could never manage to say no to.

“OK, OK,” he relented, leaning back against his bedroom wall. “I was on this spacecraft of some kind.”

“Like a flying saucer?”

“No, more like a flying city. It was full of people, and they were all....” He swallowed hard. “They were all dying. Don’t ask me how I know this, but it was all my fault somehow.”

Leah reached out and touched his shoulder. “It wasn’t your fault,” she whispered.

Luke looked into her eyes and saw forgiveness. Which was completely ridiculous as he hadn’t even done anything in the first place! He turned away from her and gazed out the window. “Anyway, this woman came looking for me. She told me my brother was alright and asked what our escape plan was. I told her that there wasn’t one; that we were all going to die, just like the other people on the ship.”

Leah was scribbling furiously. “Uh huh.”

“Then, I held her, and I realized that she was my wife,” he said, gesturing with his hand for emphasis. “How weird is that?”

“I see,” said Leah with the tip of her pen against her bottom lip.

“And then, it got even weirder. She started to do some sort of magic spell, and suddenly, I was hurting all over. Like hell. She said she was binding my astral form to hers or something.”

“Astral form?” she prodded. “Like that out-of-body experience stuff?”

“I guess.” Luke absently examined his fingernails. “She said she never wanted us to be separated again.”

Leah dropped the pen and notebook on the bed and gaped at him in astonishment. “Wow. Luke, that’s uh...pretty intense.”

“I know, right?” he said in a pseudo valley-girl accent.

Leah giggled as she usually did at one of his deadpan impressions. “Stop joking around, this is serious.”

“Oh, yeah, super serious,” he said sarcastically. “Nothing more life-changing than a weird-ass dream about aliens and esotericism.”

“I still think these dreams have to mean something, don’t you?” She brushed a strand of her dark hair out of her face.

“Like what?” he said, quirking his eyebrow at her in defiance. “That I have a soulmate from a past life who has been desperately trying to find me?”

Leah shrugged. “Maybe.”

“You girls are all crazy,” he scoffed, throwing a pillow at her head.

“Let me remind you that they are your crazy dreams, smartass,” she said, deflecting the missile so that it fell limply to the floor.

“I am aware of that,” he said in a low voice that was devoid of his trademark levity.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, listening to the ticking of the cheap plastic analog clock mounted on his wall. Then, Leah said, “Feeling better now?”

“A little,” he admitted. “No thanks to Dr. Phil here.” He tousled her hair affectionately.

“Then I think it’s time for a little experiment,” she said, licking her lips.

“Do I even want to know?” he groaned, burying his head under the covers.

“Remember after the last dream how you thought you could read my thoughts?”

Luke peeked at her from under his blanket. “Because you’re so hard to read normally.”

“Alright, I’ll give you that one,” she said with a smirk. “But seriously though, I think it’s time for…” She paused dramatically and bent to pull a well-worn cardboard box from under his bed. “...Mysterium.”

Luke shivered a little despite how warm he still felt. The thought that he might have psychic powers both excited and terrified him. “Oh, what the hell,” he said. “Bring it on.”


End file.
